


Juleka and Rose

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Creepy Doll, Dark Comedy, F/F, French Horror, Ghosts, Humor, Other, Stuffed Toys, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: The fanfiction follows the misadventures of two best friends: Juleka Couffaine, a cyincal sarcastic goth girl; and Rose Lavillant, a peppy, optimistic, and cute girly girl.





	1. Désaccord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juleka and Rose are polar opposites like Marimen and Carmen from Marimen Carmen and Leni and Lucy Loud from The Loud House.

When Rose and Juleka went home, they see a mexican toddler girl with dark brown hair in pigtails.

Rose and Juleka said "Oh no it's it's it's"

A mexican toddler girl runs to Juleka and Rose and hugged them much to their dismay.

"Rose"

"Yes Juleka"

"Do me a favor"

"Of course anything"

"Chopped her head off"

"But how could it help"

"It doesn't hurt"

"Fair enough"

Smiling Toddler Skull transition

Rose and Juleka are digging a hole until they found out that a mexican toddler do the same thing.

"Uh-oh"

Smiling Toddler Skull transition

A portal opened, Rose and Juleka landed in their skeletal forms followed by muscles and skins and it happens to a mexican toddler.

"Aww come on"

"This has got to stop"


	2. The Cursed Doll

Juleka goes to the attic where she founds a old doll.

"Uh-oh"

"Juleka" a creepy girl voice said

"Uh-oh" Juleka said

Later....

Juleka showed a doll to Rose, but she was scared of it.

"Juleka where did you get it." Rose asked

"I got it from the attic" Juleka said

Thunder crash and Rose and Juleka screamed.

Rose let out a squeak as she heard a creepy girl laugh.

"What's going on?!"

"I don't know what's happening?!"

They heard a creepy music box playing Ring around the Rosie.

"Oh no"

But it turns out to be a cute ghost girl.

"Hello"

Juleka and Rose screamed.


	3. Ghostshin

Rose sees a boy in his early teens with pink binoculars. A mexican boy with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He was wearing a school uniform.

Rose sighed in happiness. 

Record scratch.

"Hey Rose whatcha doing"

"Juleka! don't make me feel lame in front of [Sighs] Gabriel Martinez."

Juleka and Rose heard Chloe's voice.

"Ugh Gabriel Martinez the most smartest boy in Paris France i bet i can impress him"

Chloe laughs and walked off.

Rose sighed "I can't believe Chloe impress Gabriel"

Gabriel tried to help Chloe with her homework.

Rose said "What's Chloe got that i don't got"

Flashback opens.

First flashback is Rose was playing the violin but it attracted ghostly dogs.

"Uh-oh, Aaaah!"

Second flashback is Rose was juggling flaming torches, but she runs away screaming.

"Aaaah!"

And the final flashback is Rose was hang gliding, but fails.

Flashback ends.

Rose said "I tried to impress him, but he is smarter than everyone else."

Gabriel said "Alright Chloe what's 9 divided by 4."

Chloe said "Uh 3"

Gabriel said "No the answer is 2.25."

Chloe growled.

Rose hummed "Let's right Gabriel has a mind of a genius, wear preppy clothing" [gasps] "That's it!"

Augusto appear behind Juleka.

"Hey Juleka what's going on?"

"I know it's Gabriel Martinez the smartest boy in Paris."

But they saw Rose wearing a brain costume which scares Juleka and Augusto.

"That's not what i'm talking about"

"Right getting too settle"

Later, Gabriel saw Rose in a preppy girl outfit.

"Hi Gabriel"

"Um Hey Rose excuse me i gotta helping Adrian with his homework before his father finds out about this"

Rose facepalmed.

Juleka and Rose transition.

Rose eats a vanilla wafer stick that Marinette made.

"Please Juleka can you teach me how to impress Gabriel oh pretty pretty please!"

Juleka, Marinette, Adrien and Alya made a dress for Rose.

"This is gonna be tougher than i thought"

"So Juleka it maybe if a cute girl asked a creepy girl to teach her"

"Rose from now on No"

"Fine have it your way actually i'm going to sing you a cheerful song until you changed your mind"

"Do it i won't weep"

"Game on Juleka"

Rose begins to sing, but Juleka's not falling for that.

In Juleka's bedroom, she was sleeping until Rose sings into her ear and Juleka wakes up.

In the bathroom, Juleka was brushing her teeth when she heard a cheerful song.

"Phew"

Rose sings as Juleka covers her ears.

"Rose enough! I'll teach you how to impress Gabriel."

"Yay"


	4. How they met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel remembers the day he meets Marigraciela since kindergarten.

"Gabriel i need your help"

"What is it Rose"

"I need you to help me sing a song about the day you and Marigraciela met"

"Well it went like this"

Flashback opens

2006

"I don't wanna go!" A five year old Gabriel said.

"Now Gabriel, i know this is very new to you." 

"Promise me you'll be a good boy"

"I promise"

"Good. Now you have a great day at school."

Gabriel walked into a classroom. All the children playing with toys and running around laughing. He spotted a mean girl sitting in the corner she walked up to him and smiled.

"Are you new" She asked

"I'm Gabriel"

"I'm Jacqueline"

"Jacqueline!" the teacher called. "You need to go to the nurse's office to get your medicine"

"Okay"

The teacher called "Okay class take your seat."

Later at recess, Gabriel saws a little girl with black hair.

"Hey"

She screamed

"Sorry sorry i didn't mean to scare you"

"Hi i'm Marigraciela what's yours"

"Gabriel"

They heard Chole's voice

"Aww how cute"

They turned around to see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Chloe mocked "A proper gentleman dates a free spirit, Scandaleux"

"Chloe what do you want"

"Oh i was wondering that...."

"No!"

"No why not"

"Everyone is getting tired of your behavior!"

Chloe walked up angry

"Oh no oh no oh no"

"What's wrong"

"I can't believe i called Chloe out"

"It's okay Gabriel don't let Chloe get to you"

Marigraciela kisses Gabriel on the cheek and Gabriel blushed and smiled.

"Aww my mom give me those"

Marigraciela giggled.

Jacqueline had seen everything and was now filled with jealousy.

"You will pay for this Marigraciela Nunez"

Flashback ends.

"So that's how it went"


End file.
